It Started Out With a Kiss
by GinnyAnnMalfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco find themselves being set up on a blind date... with EACHOTHER? Can they survive?
1. Muggles and Blind Dates

Chapter One: Muggles and Blind Dates

"I'm not so sure about this Kate," said Ginny to her best friend and co-worker, Kate Kirkpatrick. Ginny worked at a muggle hospital in London during the week and at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (her brothers Fred and George's store) during the weekend. The muggle job paid for her flat, her bills, and her food. The money she earned at her WWW she was saving up so she could attend the finest wizarding college in all of wizarding England. Or at least one that could get her a good doctor's degree so she could go on to St. Mungos and become a nurse. Her job at St. Johns Pediatric was just practice for the young Ginny Weasley.

"Awe come on Ginny. He's really cute! Or so I've heard. And anyways, when was the last time you went on a _real _date. Huh?" nagged Kate.

Okay, it had been a while since Ginny had gone a date but who could blame her? She didn't have time for guys and a relationship with a muggle would never last so why should she waste her time?

"Gin, one date is all I'm asking for. I mean, it wont be awkward or anything. Sean and I will be there. And if anything goes wrong, I give you permission to leave. Please Gin, just one date. You won't have to do it ever again. Just this once please. My boyfriend's bestfriend is counting on him to find him a date with a nice girl was what he specifically asked for. He hasn't had it all to well with most girls." Begged Kate.

Well if a relationship was what this loser was looking for, he's not gonna get it from me thought Ginny picking up her purse and putting on her jacket. She looked in the mirror and applied chapstick to her lips and behind her she could see Kate, giving her the best impression of the puppy dog pout. Ginny couldn't help but smile. Who could say no to the puppy dog pout anyway? So Ginny finally gave up. "Tomorrow night, right?" asked Ginny, giving in.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Gin, I owe you one!" cried Kate, running over to Ginny and giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Ginny closed the door behind Kate and checked to make sure no one was around before she apparated off to her flat.

Ring ring… Ring ring… Ring ring…

"Who the hell would call me this early in the morning?" asked Ginny to no one in particular.

Ring ring…

"Allright, I'm coming!" Ginny yelled.

Ring rin-

"What!" yelled a, clearly pissed, Ginny into the receiver.

"Took ya long enough, were going shopping. Get ready. I'm picking you up in an hour," said Kate happily.

"Kate, why-"

"Ginny, say no more. I'm coming to get you in an hour. Ok?" said Kate.

Who did this girl think she was? "Kate, I don't need clothes for tonight because I already have clothes picked out. Oh, and why the hell are you calling me this early in the morning?" yelled Ginny.

"Gin, its 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon and have you seen your clothes lately?" asked Kate.

Ginny looked over at the clock. Wow, it was 12 already. "What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Ginny, hurt.

Ginny heard a long sigh at the other end of the receiver. "Gin, I'm coming over and if I don't like the clothes that you've shown me, then we're going shopping, ok? I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but your wardrobe consists of jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie and an old pair of Chuck Taylor's. I mean I understand you want to be comfortable but that's a little to comfortable for anyone's liking." Said Kate calmly.

"Ok fine. Ya know what? We'll go do this little shopping spree of yours and that'll be that." Groaned Ginny. She had given in to Kate again.

"Wonderful!" said Kate and she hung up.

Why was Kate always right?

"Ginny! Please try on the skirt. We've been here for hours!" cried Kate. "My feet are getting tired!"

"I don't see why I can't get a pair khakis and a nice sweater. After all, it is cold out," convinced Ginny.

"Because I think the black skirt and green sweater will match great with your red hair. Plus you won't have to buy new shoes. I have a pair you can wear with this outfit," whined Kate, waving the skirt and sweater in front of Ginny's face.

"Whatever," said Ginny grabbing for the outfit and storming off to the dressing room.

"Show me when you're done!" Kate called after her and she headed off towards the clearance aisle.

Ginny kicked off her clothes and putted them to the side of her dressing room, then slid on her skirt. The skirt went to about her knee caps and it showed off her legs brilliantly! She then pulled on her top and examined herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked fascinating. Green always looked good on Ginny. She did a few spins and twirls and all kinds of poses in front of the mirror until she heard Kate call to her.

"You about done in there?" she asked impatiently.

Ginny came out of the dressing room and did a twirl in front of Kate and smiled at her. Kate smiled back.

"Gin, you look great!" she cried examining her.

"I know," smirked Ginny and they started to laugh.

Ginny went back into the dressing room and called over the door to Kate. "Hey, do you want an ice cream cone? My treat!" called Ginny as she tossed on her clothes and went over to the cash register to buy her things.

"Of course. An ice cream cone sounds positively dashing!" smiled Kate and the friends linked arms and continued on to Dairy Queen.

Kate was coming to pick Ginny up at 7 and then go meet the guys over at Tish's for dinner. Ginny had a few minutes left to get ready so she put a curling charm on her hair, applied make-up she didn't even know she had, and put a warming charm on her coat and within a few minutes, she was done! A few minutes later, Kate came knocking on the door.

Ginny opened the door and gave Kate a hug and then pushed her back to examine her. She was wearing a black, slinky dress that looked wonderful on her and she wore her usually curly locks back in a ponytail. "Looking good Kate!" said Ginny happily and the hugged her again.

"Same to you Gin," Kate replied, hugging herself from the cold weather that she dragged into the lobby and up to Ginny's flat.

"Ready to go?" asked Ginny, nervously.

"Awe Ginny, don't be nervous," said Kate sensing Ginny's nervousness. "You'll be ok. He's really nice!" perked up Kate, linking arms with Ginny and heading out of the flat. Time for the big date…

"Wow I haven't been to Tish's in forever!" said Kate getting a big whiff of the delicious smells that came her way.

"Will that be a party of two for you young ladies?" asked a cute, young male waiter, winking at Kate.

Kate just gave him a disgusted smile and said hotly, "Actually, no. It's a party of four. We're waiting for **_our boyfriends_!"**

The waiter just frowned and said. "Follow me ladies," And took them to their table.

As Ginny sat down, she felt her hands start to sweat and her heart start beating faster the more nervous she got.

Kate could tell Ginny was nervous and patted her hand. "It'll be ok Gin," she said.

Ginny just nodded and looked around carefully like an axe murderer was going to pop out anywhere and kill them all. Plus Ginny jumped at every little sound like when someone dropped a fork or when someone coughed. Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to use the loo. I'll be back," And Ginny rushed off.

As Ginny entered the ladies room, she carefully examined herself and tapped to the unfamiliar elevator music that was playing in the bathroom. She shoved water on her face and quickly dried it off again, hoping she didn't ruin her mascara. She then took four confident steps to the door and walked back to the table. The guys were there!

She slowed down her pace and tried to get a good look at the guys. She knew what Sean looked like. He picked Kate up from work once and they got acquainted. He was the one with the dark brown hair and the sophisticated glasses. The other guy that was with him was a blonde with hair down to his ears and that's all she could see. His back was facing away from Ginny. Great, just great. Kate got stuck with cute Mr. Right over there and she got stuck with this blonde dude who was probably stupider than a doorknob. She walked over confidently and looked straight at Kate the whole time she walked over to her table. Once she got there, she smiled at Kate and then at Sean and said, "Hey Sean, long time no see," And gave him a big smile. Sean stood up and shook Ginny's hand and smiled back at her. Ginny caught a glimpse of the blonde as he stood up also. Why did he look so familiar? "Ginny," Sean said, "I'd like you to meet my best friend, Draco Malfoy."


	2. The Date

Chapter Two: You Know Each Other?

"Draco, meet Ginny. Ginny, meet Draco. Now that that's settled, let's eat!" said Kate happily sitting next to Sean and looking at the menu.

Ginny andDraco were staring at each other, completely dumbstruck. Ginny could remember it like yesterday.

_Ginny's memory._

_Ginny walks in to find her boyfriend, Seamus, smooching Hannah Abbott in the library after Potions class._

"_Why?" she asks._

_Seamus turns quickly to look at Ginny, tears streaming down her face. "Ginny, please, let me explain," says Dean and he rushes over to Ginny but Ginny backs away._

"_Why?" she asks again before she streams off to the Gryffindor common room and up to her dormitory._

_A Few Hours later…_

"_Ginny… Ginny come out of there!" says Hermione's voice outside of her room. "Ron is really worried about you." She says._

"_Go away Hermione!" Ginny calls back._

_She then hears footsteps leading away from the door._

_Later…_

_Ginny walks out of her room and to her secret room. She looks at the clock. 1:30 A.M. it flashed at her. She walks down the steps and to the secret room. She can always be alone in her secret room. She didn't think anyone knew about it, or at least she hoped no one did. She turns a few corridors and then a few more and she reaches the gargoyle statue. She spins the nail to the side and it moves just a little for her skinny body to fit into. She walks over to her desk and cries. She had been holding all her cries so she could cry right here in this very spot. Ginny takes out her quick spell pen and her precious diary and starts telling the diary what to spell out on the paper. She tells the pen to write everything, from when she seen Seamus to right here in the secret room. Little did she know, someone else was also listening?_

"_Hello?" says a male's voice coming from the other side of the room._

_Oh no. Ginny was in trouble now! "I'm really sorry professor. I couldn't get to sleep."_

_A figure then stepped out of the shadows. It was just Draco Malfoy. But still! Draco could still tell Snape and she would be busted._

"_Ginny? Are you okay?" he asks. _

_He had started to be a bit nicer ever since his father died. Everyone thought it was because everyone thought that Draco killed his own father and that that's why he's become nicer but no one knew for sure why._

"_Draco! Um, I'll be going now. Please don't tell!" Ginny was about to rush toward the door but Draco grabs hold of her arm and kisses her and it later turns out to be a make-out fest. He ran his hand down her back and she ran her hand through his hair. After 5 minutes of it, Ginny finally realized what she was doing and who she was with. She decided she was only doing it because of jealousy but why did she love it so much? As much as she wanted it to keep going, it had to stop. "Malfoy, I got to go," she said breaking away and pushing him back. She realized she had taken off her robe and hurried to go pick it up. What did she think she was doing? Doing the guy? _

_Ginny took off running without a look back._

_End of dream sequence._

She remembered that that was the last day they seen each other because that morning was 7th years graduation. She didn't attend. All that she had heard about it was that Draco won valedictorian for Slytherin.

"Ginny? You there? Earth to Ginny?" said Kate waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, this is Draco. Are you ready to eat?" Kate asked.

"Um, sure." She said sitting next to Draco. Was Draco going to tell them that he knew her already or was he going to not tell them? After a few moments of silence, she decided he wasn't so she was to play along with him. "So Draco, it's nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"Uh yeah. Same here," he said quickly.

After a few minutes of complete silence and absolutely no eyes meeting another persons eyes, Kate decided to break the awkwardness.

"So Draco. What do you do? I mean like, where do you work?" asked Kate. Anything to break the silence, she thought.

"I'm a photographer actually. I go to different places and take pictures for other people. I also get paid to take pictures of other peoples weddings and anniversaries and other things." Draco said. He hoped he wasn't rambling on.

"Oh. Interesting!" said Kate. Well Ginny did know Kate loved to get pictures taken. Especially of herself!

"Well it pays the bills." Draco replied.

After a few more minutes of silence, the waiter finally came. "You guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Kate said after no one replied. "I'll take the shrimp platter. And a coke," she said.

"I'll take the steak burger and french fries with a Dr. Pepper," said Ginny.

"Same here but make it a Pepsi, please," said Sean, as he smiled brightly at Ginny. "Looks like we have the same taste buds, Ginny," he said and Ginny smiled back.

Draco looked over at Sean and Ginny and frowned disgustedly. He wasn't jealous but still, Ginny was his date! Whoa! Why did he all of a sudden care?

"Um, sir? What may I get for you?" asked the waiter as she tapped him impatiently on the shoulder with her pen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll take the barbeque chicken with onion rings and an iced tea." Said Draco embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Ok. I'll get you your orders in just a minute," said the waiter writing down Draco's order on the notepad and rushing off.

After a few more minutes of silence Kate couldn't take it anymore. "Ginny, will you come help me freshen up please?" she asked.

"Oh no. I can wait-"

"Ginny, please?" Kate pleaded trying her best to get Ginny to follow.

Ginny looked confused as ever but she then realized what Kate was trying to do as her eyes widened and she finally got it. Kate wanted to have an all girl conversation so Ginny could explain. Ginny knew it. Kate smelled the tension in the air and she knew Ginny meeting Draco had something to do with all the tension. Ginny excused herself politely and reluctantly followed Kate to the bathroom, giving Draco one last look and little did she know, Draco was looking right back at her so she quickly turned around.

As Ginny and Kate reached the bathroom, Kate held the door open for Ginny and her to walk through. Kate turned around sternly and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "Explain," were her only words. Ginny knew she meant business.

"Explain what?" asked Ginny nervously, looking down at her feet.

"Ginny…" she said sternly.

After a long silence, Kate knew Ginny was hiding something big.

"Ginny, what's up? I know you're not telling me something."

Another long silence…

"I just don't have a good feeling about him is all," said Ginny.

"And…?"

"And what?" asked Ginny angrily but it didn't effect Kate any.

"There's more."

"Maybe…"

"Ginny, there is! Now tell me!"

There was yet another long silence and then a long sigh. "I know him Kate," said Ginny finally.

"You know him? Then why are you so nervous?" laughed Kate. She didn't know the whole story though, and Ginny wasn't about to tell her the whole story either.

"I don't know, Kate, I really don't know. He was an old classmate and I guess I just got nervous seeing him again after a long time.

"Does he recognize you? He didn't seem to notice anything to me," said Kate.

"I think so. Are you ready to go out there now?" asked Ginny, trying to escape the conversation but Kate caught her.

"Ginny, don't think your going to get out of this conversation. I'm gonna get some more facts out of you tonight because I know there is more!" said Kate. She didn't want to keep the guys waiting so she was going to settle the conversation tonight.

"Fine whatever," was Ginny's faint reply seeing as she was already out the door back to the table to get back to the boys… to get back to Draco…


End file.
